


Adam

by AniDragon



Series: Things About Samus [2]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that a lot of people didn't know about Samus Aran was that she was most definitely NOT in love with Commander Adam Malkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

One thing that a lot of people didn't know about Samus Aran was that she was most definitely  _not_  in love with Commander Adam Malkovich.

In fact, the thought was so far from her mind that she was completely baffled when her friend and comrade, Anthony Higgs, brought up the possibility when the two of had met up for supper after the late commander's funeral.

"What, are you  _crazy_?" She exclaimed after she finished coughing up the water she'd been attempting to drink.

Anthony looked at her as if she'd sprouted a second head, "You mean you  _weren't_? Everyone in our platoon was  _sure_  you two had a thing going on."

She gaped at him, "Absolutely  _not_! For starters, it would have been  _completely_  against regulations... And more importantly, he was more like a father to me than anything else..." She grabbed her head in her hands, "Gods, everyone must have thought I was trying to get ahead by seducing him or something..."

"Nah, no one thought that," Anthony reassured her, "We all had a great amount of respect for Commander Malkovich, so we knew that every promotion he gave you, or anyone for that matter, was well deserved. No one thought he was giving you any bonuses based on your relationship or anything... Besides, most of us were too busy being jealous of him."

Samus raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"Well, yeah," Anthony gave out a chuckle, "At least half the platoon had a crush on you, princess."

Apparently, it was a day for surprises, as she gaped at him once again, "But... why?"

"You really have to ask?" He seemed amused, "I don't know if you've noticed, Samus, but you're a little bit gorgeous."

She blushed, though still didn't seem convinced, "But... I was... kind of a bitch back then..."

"You were tough, and didn't take crap. We admired that about you."

Samus pondered that for a moment, and then supposed that the words made sense, though she still found the idea baffling... And then she noticed something.

"We?" She asked with an amused smirk.

And now she had the satisfaction of seeing  _him_  blush.

Because another thing that a lot of people didn't know about Samus Aran was that she had a small crush on Corporal Anthony Higgs.

Not that she'd ever tell him, though. It would just go to his head.

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> My response to all the Adam/Samus fanfics out there... I try to stay out of shipping wars, for the most part, but anyone being paired up with a parental figure just kind of weirds me out. Mixed in with the surprising lack of Anthony/Samus fanfics out there when the two seem to have so much Chemistry, and this fic was born.
> 
> Also, I couldn't find any reference to Anthony having any sort of rank other than "point man", so I made it up. Corporal seemed like a safe rank to use. It implies advancement, without being so high up the scale that he'd be leading his own platoon. And I possibly put too much thought into this.


End file.
